callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Default Weapon
The is a secret weapon and base for all weapons, which appears in every Call of Duty game based on Infinity Ward's Quake 3 engine branch. It can only be obtained via console commands on PC or hacking on consoles. Characteristics In Call of Duty 2, the left hand is replaced by a strange gray mosaic-like horse and when viewed from third person, it shows a horse with no back end being attached to the player. It resembles odd "finger pistols" with a pink cowbell with text "OWN3D" in Call of Duty: World at War or a small blue box in Call of Duty 4 around the left hand's wrist. The fingers are bent in a strange way. The weapons have no iron sights, instead zooming the player's view and making the cross-hairs disappear. Using a knife melee attack shows the hands twitch slightly as a knife appears through the back of the left hand. Both hands momentarily disappear from the screen. However, in Black Ops and Black Ops 2, the knife works properly. The weapon is fully automatic in most games, but semi-automatic in World at War Zombies. The weapon was most likely created for testing purposes and not deleted. It is also possible that it was created for NPCs with no weapon, for example Sgt. Reznov in "Vendetta". In Call of Duty 4, it can kill an enemy with two shots on Veteran difficulty. Despite a popular belief, the Default Weapon does not have unlimited ammo. It has a 10-round magazine, but it does not have an ammo counter. It reloads five shells at a time, which means it must be reloaded twice to fill up the magazine. The pickup icon is that of a squished AK-47 in Call of Duty 4, Black Ops ''and ''Black Ops III. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, when looking at a player with the default weapon, it appears to be two gray cones pointing away from the player. The killfeed for it is a squished AK-47. In Call of Duty: Black Ops II, the killfeed for the Default Weapon is a squished M27. There is a grenade attached to the left arm, however this can only be seen with a FOV changer. In multiplayer if the player tries to switch to another weapon or use scorestreaks while holding the weapon, their console will freeze. This is caused by the Default Weapon not having a proper model to put on the character's back while switching weapons. The default weapon has no in-world model, so if a player dies while holding the gun, everyone in the lobby will get kicked with an error message. In Call of Duty: Ghosts, the killfeed for the default weapon is a normal looking AK-47. It performs almost identically like it's counterpart in MW3. The default weapon in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare ''is identical to it's Ghosts counterpart. It reuses the AK-47 killfeed icon from ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Obtaining Default Weapon #When playing Single Player (or multiplayer on a server with cheats enabled), open the console with "~" #Type "devmap mapname" without quotes, replacing "mapname" with the map's file name. (Works with any level but needs "devmap" at the beginning) #The map will load. When it finishes loading, the level will be in "Developer Mode" which will allow the player to activate cheating console commands like "god", "noclip", "ufo" etc. #Open the console with "~" again. Type "give defaultweapon_mp" without quotes. Optionally type "god" (no quotes) to experiment with this weapon without fear of death. #When the player regains control of the character after closing the console with "~" again, the current primary weapon will be replaced by the default weapon. Gallery Default weapon CoD2.png|The Default Weapon in Call of Duty 2. Default Weapon WaW.png|The Default Weapon as it appears in Call of Duty: World at War. Default Weapon Iron Sights WaW.png|Aiming down the "sights". Default weapon pickup CoD4.png|The pickup icon in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. File:Default weapon CoD4.png|The "Default Weapon" from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Default Weapon CoD4 MW.jpg|Default Weapon in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in the level "One Shot, One Kill". Default Weapon CoD4.jpg|Default Weapon Aimed-Down Sight in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare in the level "One Shot, One Kill". Default Weapon MW2.png|Default Weapon in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Akimbo Default Weapon MW2.png|Akimbo Default Weapon in Modern Warfare 2. MW Pickup AK47.png|Pick up icon of the Default Weapon in Modern Warfare 2. Default Weapon BO.png|The Default Weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Default weapon pickup BO.PNG|Default Weapon Pickup icon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Default Weapon MW3.png|Default Weapon in Modern Warfare 3. Default Weapon Zombies BOII.png|Default Weapon in the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Default Weapon BOIII.png|Default Weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Video A video demonstrating the Default Weapon on Call of Duty 4 A video demonstrating the Default Weapon on Semper Fi Trivia *A player seen using the default weapon online in a ranked match can easily be distinguished as performing illegitimate practices in the game. *In the newer Call of Duty games, there are no user accessible console commands; however, the default weapon can still be used via modding. ru:Оружие по умолчанию Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Weapons‎ Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Single Player Weapons